Tis the season to be jolly Bah la la la la
by IncurableDisneyFever
Summary: Just a small little Christmas time Big hero 6 one-shot.


**A/N Just a little Big hero 6 one-shot, couldn't sleep aha so I thought I'd write.**

* * *

The streets of San Fransokyo were a winter wonderland. Thick, glistening white snow covered roof tops and pavements, seemingly sparking as the early morning sun beamed down.

Hiro rubbed his tired eyes and yawned as he woke. The Christmas holidays, and all though he'd always loved the festive season, he missed school, he missed his friends of course, but mostly he missed his work. His inventions. He longed to be back at the Institute of Technology, creating new things to help the world, and make his big brother proud of whom he and his friends had become, super heroes. He still missed Tadashi, of course. It ached to wake up every morning to see his brothers side of the room, a layer of dust forming in places, the sheets of his bed neat and untouched and his cap laying at the end of it, where Hiro had left it. Whenever Hiro felt overly distraught, sometimes over nightmares repeating that fateful night of losing Tadashi, he usually confined in Baymax. The huge, inflated robot was a piece of Tadashi that Hiro still had. Baymax often stayed close by Hiro, which is why he was surprised that morning not to be woken by Baymax, alerting him of a daily health tip or caution. Hiro shrugged it off, assuming Baymax was downstairs, probably teaching aunt cass karate or something crazy like that. Hiro stretched and rose from the bed, when he looked out his window a grin played on his lips.

"Snow!" He yelled in glee, pressing his hands against the glass. He may be fourteen and a robotics college student, but he still had his childhood nature whenever he was confronted with the soft white powder that fell from the sky. Suddenly Hiro saw something peculiar in the whiteness, he squinted his eyes.

"Baymax?" He questioned out loud, and he was right.

Baymax was tottering through the snow, children in wooly hats and gloves staring as he walked by. He bent down and scooped up a pile of snow in his hands, observing it whilst what Hiro assumed was him laughing before letting the snow fall through his chunky white fingers.

Hiro smiled, laughing quietly at his robot friends curiosity. He quickly got changed and dashed down to join Baymax in the snow.

"I'm going out aunt cass!" Hiro called as he reached the front door, retrieving his scarf, "It's snowing!" He added giddily, feeling like a kid again. As he stepped onto the fresh white snow, he realised. This was the first time he'd go out into the snow without his older brother. The first time he'd decorate the tree without his older brother. The first time he would ever give and receive, but mostly receive, Christmas presents without his older brother. This was the first Christmas without his older brother.

"Hiro?" Baymax' voice startled him.

"You are upset? Is this weather concerning you? I can confirm this type of weather is very common during this season."

"No, the weathers fine Baymax." Hiro laughed slightly, smiling at the robot. He wiped away some tears he didn't realise he had let escape his eyes.

"Come on, let's have a snow ball fight!" Hiro exclaimed, urging Baymax to following him forward.

"Snowball fight?" Baymax repeated, tilting his head in confusion.

"Here," Hiro began, bending down and cupping a ball of snow in his gloved hands, "I'll show you." Without warning, Hiro plummeted the snowball towards Baymax, it crushed into tiny pieces of powdery snow as it collided with his stomach.

"Snow ball fight!" Hiro exclaimed, proudly, his arms outstretched, "now, you throw one at me."

Baymax blinked.

"It won't hurt me, I promise!"

Baymax slowly copied Hiro's actions, only his snowball was a lot bigger.

"Oh boy." Hiro said, examining the size of the snowball.

"Weeee!" Baymax cried as he threw the snowball for added sound effect.

"Oof!" Hiro fell to the ground laughing.

"That was..."

"Sick!" Baymax finished, walking towards Hiro.

"It is just an expression." He added whilst helping him up.


End file.
